


The (un-shown) make-up gift

by mapi_littleowl



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, This fic is about the blowie, you know which one
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapi_littleowl/pseuds/mapi_littleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Steve si sta infilando una maglietta, e Tony sa che dovrebbe stamparsi sulla faccia il suo miglior sorriso da schiaffi e portare Steve a bersi un caffè, prima, per poi spiegargli nel dettaglio l'idea geniale che gli è venuta, ma non riesce a muoversi. Semplicemente non ci riesce. È il senso di colpa a tenerlo lì, sono i sogni che popolano la mente di Steve, sogni di cose che sono successe e che lui non può più ricordare. Tony sospira. Non è pentito di quello che ha fatto, non del tutto; ma questo non significa che sia contento di averlo dovuto fare.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (un-shown) make-up gift

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic è stata ispirata da questo. Non so se sia un fake o no, se con "blowie" si intende quello che intendo io o no, e francamente non mi interessa. Era troppo bello per non scriverci. XD  
> Inoltre è la prima volta che scrivo qualcosa ispirato al comic!verse quindi non siate cattivi. Also, io non ho nemmeno letto NA#3 per intero quindi boh. Godetevi il p0rn e basta. XD

L'unica fonte di luce nella stanza viene dal corridoio alle sue spalle. La sagoma della porta si delinea contro il muro davanti a lui, illuminando la testiera del letto esattamente nel punto in cui si trova la testa di Steve che si solleva pigramente sul gomito, una mano davanti agli occhi per proteggersi dalla luce.  
«Nhmm?» mugugna, loquace come sempre appena sveglio e Tony si infila le mani in tasca, incapace di trattenere un sorriso.  
«Svegliati, nonno,» lo prende in giro, indugiando con lo sguardo sul petto nudo di Steve che si alza e si abbassa al ritmo del suo respiro. «Non sono riuscito ad addormentarmi. Non riuscivo a smettere di pensare a quello che hai detto e… be'. Sono stato impegnato.» gli dice Tony, mentre Steve getta le gambe oltre il bordo del letto e si mette a sedere, il viso affondato nelle mani. «Scusa. Lo so che è tardi.»  
Steve sospira e scuote il capo ma non solleva lo sguardo su di lui. «È tutto okay, Tony. Anzi, grazie.»  
Tony si lecca le labbra e per un secondo guarda altrove, ovunque non ci sia la figura di Steve ricurva su se stessa in un modo che gli fa sentire lo stomaco contorcersi. «Brutti sogni?» chiede, anche se sa già la risposta.  
«Una cosa del genere.»  
Steve si sta infilando una maglietta, e Tony sa che dovrebbe stamparsi sulla faccia il suo miglior sorriso da schiaffi e portare Steve a bersi un caffè, prima, per poi spiegargli nel dettaglio l'idea geniale che gli è venuta, ma non riesce a muoversi. Semplicemente non ci riesce. È il senso di colpa a tenerlo lì, sono i sogni che popolano la mente di Steve, sogni di cose che sono successe e che lui non può più ricordare. Tony sospira. Non è pentito di quello che ha fatto, non del tutto; ma questo non significa che sia contento di averlo dovuto fare.  
«E tu?» La voce di Steve lo riporta alla realtà. «Va tutto bene?»  
Tony non lascia che il suo sorriso cali di un solo millimetro. «Una favola. Perché?»  
«No, niente. Allora andiamo?»  
Tony fa un passo verso il letto quasi inconsciamente, poi un altro e il terzo passo che lo porta davanti a Steve è stato fatto più che consapevolmente. «Tra un momento,» dice, posando entrambe le mani all'altezza dei fianchi di Steve, i pollici premuti con decisione nella sua carne. Tony solleva lo sguardo giusto in tempo per vedere un lampo infondo a quello di Steve e si lecca le labbra, come a voler rendere chiara un'intenzione già più che esplicita.  
«Okay,» borbotta Steve, sollevando entrambe le mani verso il suo viso. Le sue dita ruvide gli carezzano le guance e il bacio che segue è lento e profondo, da far tremare le ginocchia.  
Tony sospira, chiedendosi quand'è stata l'ultima volta che si sono baciati così, con calma, immersi della penombra di una camera da letto ancora pregna dei brutti pensieri legati al sonno. Tony solleva le mani e stringe i polsi di Steve, scostandoseli dal viso.  
«Siediti,» gli dice poi, dandogli una piccola spinta completamente simbolica. «Ho una cosa fenomenale da dirti, quindi facciamo una cosa veloce, mh?»  
Steve si è seduto sul bordo del letto e guarda con entrambe le sopracciglia inarcate Tony inginocchiarsi davanti a lui, tra le sue gambe, le mani posate leggermente sulle sue cosce. Dopo un breve momento di esitazione le dita cominciano a scorrere verso l'altro, veleggiando sopra il suo inguine prima di stringersi attorno all'elastico dei suoi pantaloni, quello dei boxer, tirandoli verso il basso quanto basta perché possa estrarre il pene ancora floscio di Steve che solleva il bacino per aiutarlo nel processo. Tony si ferma un attimo a guardarlo e poi lo stringe tra le dita guadagnandosi un gemito roco e da quel punto nessuno dei due si cura più che la porta sia ancora socchiusa.  
La mano di Tony comincia a muoversi, scorrendo sulla carne che diventa sempre più grossa e dura sotto le sue dita, fino a che non lo è abbastanza da rivelare il glande sotto la cappella. Steve geme, allungando una mano verso la spalla dell'altro, come se volesse fermarlo o trattenerlo, e sul suo viso stanco Tony è contento di vedere l'ombra di un sorriso.  
«Che c'è?»  
«Che cosa vuoi in cambio?»  
Tony inarca un sopracciglio. «Prego?»  
«Stai per farmi -- lo sai,» ridacchia, addolcendo la presa sulla sua spalla. «Quindi, prima che tu faccia qualunque cosa, voglio sapere che cosa vuoi da me in cambio.»  
Tony sente il cuore affossarsi nello stomaco, ma il suo viso resta immobile in un'espressione fintamente contrita: «Lo sai, mi insulta il fatto che tu creda che ti farei un pompino solo per avere qualcosa in cambio --»  
Steve ride apertamente e Tony pensa che non ci sia assolutamente nulla da ridere.  
«Andiamo, Tony. Dimmelo e basta. Cosa vuoi?»  
 _Il tuo perdono._ «Che dopo tu venga con me e ascolti sbalordito l'idea geniale che mi è venuta.»  
La mano di Steve si muove fino a posarsi sulla sua guancia. «Non devi farmi un pompino per _quello_. Conoscendoti, sono certo che l'avrei fatto comunque.»  
Tony sorride scoprendo i denti. «Non voglio rischiare.»  
Le voci muoiono in un surrusso e Tony abbassa nuovamente il viso, e se Steve si fermasse a riflettere rivedrebbe un'immagine di penitenza in quello che ha davanti agli occhi, le ginocchia schiacciate a terra e gli occhi bassi di chi è arrivato per chiedere perdono. Ma Tony ha ripreso a muovere la mano su di lui, e in questo momento Steve non sente altro che l'eccitazione montargli dentro insieme all'aspettativa.  
Steve divarica le gambe ancora un poco e Tony scivola più comodamente tra le sue cosce, la testa bassa e la lingua protesa in avanti per accarezzare la punta del suo membro. Steve geme ma Tony non approfondisce il contatto. Fa scorrere la lingua sulla punta con un gesto circolare sempre più ampio e poi, serrando la base con il pugno, comincia a leccarlo per tutta la sua lunghezza, dal basso verso l'alto, lasciando uno spesso strato di saliva dietro di sé mentre sposta la testa quello che bassa per cambiare angolazione, seguendo quasi distrattamente il tracciato delle vene in evidenza mentre Steve getta il capo all'indietro e sposta la mano dalla guancia ai capelli di Tony che si insinuano tra le sue dita.  
Tony continua ad accarezzarlo con la lingua, la bocca oscenamente aperta, lasciando qualche occasionale bacio a schiocco per tutta la lunghezza. I gemiti di Steve sono bassi e rochi e se non fosse stato per le dita di Tony posate con fermezza all'altezza del suo pube avrebbe preso a muovere il bacino verso l'alto nel disperato bisogno che Tony smettesse di torturarlo e facesse qualcosa per dargli sollievo.  
Tony riporta la bocca sulla punta e Steve trattiene il fiato quando sente le sue labbra schiudersi su di lui. Tony lo prende in bocca con un movimento fluido, fermandosi a metà della sua lunghezza per poi tornare indietro, una, due volte, con un movimento rapido e superficiale che promette piacere più che darne.  
Steve stringe la mano nei suoi capelli e Tony inspira a fondo con il naso, chiude gli occhi, e finalmente lo prende sul serio. Serra le labbra di modo da coprire i denti e comincia a muoversi lentamente, sempre più verso il basso, ingoiando quanta più carne può fino a che non sente la punta del suo membro colpire il fondo della sua gola e allora si ferma, sbuffando aria dal naso che adesso è a millimetri di distanza dal pube di Steve, dalle proprie dita affondate tra i suoi peli.  
Steve geme. «Tony?» lo chiama, dopo un momento di silenzio in cui l'altro non ha fatto il minimo cenno di voler cominciare, di voler fare qualunque cosa, e poi quasi improvvisamente Tony prende a muoversi, la testa che oscilla in su e in giù velocemente, le labbra umide serrate attorno alla sua carne.  
Scorre dalla base alla punta e poi ancora indietro, ingoiandolo quasi completamente mentre Steve abbandona ogni pretesa e artiglia la mano dietro alla sua nuca, ripiegandosi su se stesso, su Tony, mentre sente il piacere divampare come una fiammata dal suo inguine fino a tutte le sue estremità.  
Tony posa entrambe le mani sulle sue cosce, affondando i polpastrelli nella stoffa dei suoi calzoni e nella sua carne, usandole come leva per muoversi il più velocemente possibile, in modo da riuscire a prenderlo di più, sempre di più, fino a che il movimento non diventa quasi automatico, il ritmo scandito dai gemiti alti e erratici che vengono direttamente dalla gola di Steve, dalla sua mano che cala sulla nuca di Tony, dal suo bacino che scatta verso l'alto, contro la bocca di Tony che prende tutto quello che gli viene dato.  
La stanza è colma di rumori bassi e liquidi, di suoni caldi e soffocati che salgono e salgono e salgono, fino a sfiorare il soffitto, fino a che il corpo di Steve si paralizza e si tende, ad un passo dalla liberazione.  
«Tony,» geme Steve, digrignando i denti. «Tony, sto per…» e con la mano cerca di allontanare Tony che però resta testardamente dov'è, e dopo un momento di esitazione il piacere diventa troppo grande, troppo intenso, e Steve non può più trattenerlo.  
Viene, nella bocca di Tony, piegato in due oltre le sue spalle, riversandosi completamente tra le labbra serrate attorno a lui che ricevono ogni cosa. Steve sospira e si alza lentamente, osservando da sotto le palpebre pesanti come Tony si solleva da lui e si lecca il labbro inferiore, raccogliendo una goccia di seme sfuggita dalla sua bocca.  
Steve gli accarezza il viso e sorride, lasciando ancora a Tony l'incombenza di rimettergli a posto le mutande e i calzoni.  
«A posto.»  
Steve si china su di lui e lo bacia mentre al contempo lo afferra per le braccia e lo tira in piedi, alzandosi a sua volta. Si scambiano un sorriso tirato e soddisfatto e Tony gli dà una pacca sul braccio, mettendo tra loro un passo di distanza.  
«Andiamo,» dice, indicando con il pollice una direzione generica fuori dalla porta. «Ti offro un caffè. Dio sa se non me ne serve uno adesso.»  
Steve sorride e lo segue, la spalla che si strofina contro la sua mentre lo supera fuori dalla porta. Tony lo guarda e deglutisce, sentendo il sapore di Steve sulla lingua mischiarsi a un qualcosa di più amaro e pesante. Probabilmente nulla riuscirà a far tacere il suo senso di colpa – ma questo è comunque un inizio.


End file.
